A group of NIH-funded investigators request funds to acquire a dual-mode automated, temperature-controlled autosampler for an existing 700 MHz nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectrometer. The addition of this autosampler instrument is critical to many large clinical metabolomic research studies in the Biomedical NMR facility at the University of Minnesota. The new instrument will provide numerous benefits to University researchers in the form of automated sample preparation and refrigerated high-throughput capability with high-field NMR. Metabolomics is the study and analysis of metabolites in biofluids such as serum, urine and tissue extracts to understand metabolic pathways in disease typically through NMR and/or mass spectrometry analysis. Other NMR autosamplers currently available at the U of Minnesota are equipped for organic chemistry work on lower field instruments and have no temperature control capability for samples waiting in the autosampler rack. The ability to cool NMR samples waiting in a queue is a requirement for our most demanding research projects. An instrument of this nature is not available anywhere in the regional area and transporting the samples could be detrimental to some samples that need timely analysis. Human serum and porcine urine samples can show degradation at room temperature in less than 72 minutes waiting in a standard autosampler (Low, Beilman). This property severely limits the ability to conduct large studies with many biological samples and for unstable metabolites (Peterson, Lim). Other metabolomic research at the U of Minnesota has already been mostly restricted to mass spectrometry studies (Nelsestuen and Peterson) due to the lack of NMR automation appropriate for fluids like serum, urine, saliva, and tissue extracts. The cutting edge research conducted in the NMR facility has advanced discoveries and treatments in the areas of cancer, AIDS, heart and kidney disease, muscular dystrophy, paralysis, diabetes, stroke, infectious disease, drug discovery, bone disease, and Alzheimer's. The mission of the Biomedical NMR facility is to provide high-end NMR instrumentation and research support. A high throughput autosampler with temperature control for clinical studies is a critical next step in fulfilling its mission to support health research at the University of Minnesota. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This proposal requests a high-throughput, robotic autosampler with a refrigerated sample rack for a high sensitivity 700 MHz nuclear magnetic resonance instrument to provide the experimental capability to scan large numbers of biological samples to researchers at the University of Minnesota. The research supported by this instrument addition will allow the automated preparation, appropriate temperature handling, and analysis of samples including serum, urine, cerebral spinal fluid, and tissue extracts. Research on this instrument can provide new insights into metabolic differences and potentially develop new diagnostic tests for diseases and conditions including cancer, hemorrhagic shock, AIDS, heart disease, muscular dystrophy, paralysis, diabetes, stroke, infectious disease, drug discovery, bone disease, and Alzheimer's.